Minho
Minho, a Half-Elf Cleric, is one of the characters in A Magical Scroll Marks the Beginning, and played by Jackie. Appearance Minho is a very blessed cleric, so blessed that he actually hover slightly above the ground. The man is well groomed and dawned with a symbol of his diety. Background "Growing up in a noble house, I was always surrounded by servants, and very rarely, my father. I did not think much of the absence of my mother. My favorite caretaker, Lesta, always had an affinity for me, and would brings me trinkets, sweets, and read books to me. I would read voraciously when I was alone and when I was older as well. My favorite was the scrolls detailing the gods and goddesses- Tyche always pulled me in. I would whisper to her at night when I couldn’t sleep, when I was lonely, and when I became a man, how to carry myself through this world. I turn to her whenever I am seeking solace, and support. My father, Galan was a very stoic and prideful man. Only saying what absolutely needed to be said and not a word more. When I was young and asked him about my birth mother, all I received was a furrow of his brow and a slight snarl to his lips. I persuaded Lesta to tell me that She wore her hair in braids that twisted like Medusa’s snakes, She only liked to be seen in the glow of the moon, and She was always was sweet and kind. After my schooling, I experienced waves of pent-up rage, and craved an outlet to expel it… I trained with warrior-priests, prayed to Tyche, and travelled to new lands. Over the course of my travels, I received a letter from Lesta informing my of my father’s declining health and her guilt over the secrets she kept for all these years. Galan had bedded a human servants’ daughter, Merida, who was exiled and later executed when found trying to kidnap me back to her homeland. I sometimes wonder why Tyche had never given me good fortune or a changed path, why my father sheltered me and, in turn, shunned me from knowing him or my bloodline, and why I have left my ’nobility’ to forge my own sense of self and destiny." Personality This is what is listed on his character sheet: Personality Traits: '''The common fold love me for my kindness and generosity '''Ideal: '''Respect is due to me because of my position but all people regardless of station deserve to be treated with dignity. '''Bond: '''I will face any challenge to win the approval of my family '''Flaw: I have an insatiable desire for carnal pleasures and in fact the world does revolve around me. Stats Minho's current stats are: Strength: '''14 (+2 Modifier) '''Dexterity: '''12 (+1 Modifier) '''Constitution: '''14 (+2 Modifier) '''Intelligence: '''14 (+2 Modifier) '''Wisdom: '''14 (+2 Modifier) '''Charisma: '''16 (+3 Modifier) His '''Spell Save DC '''is 13 and his '''Spell Attack Bonus '''is +5. Equipment Spells Minho knows the following spells: '''Cantrips: * Reistance * Sacred Flame * Spare the Dying * Thaumaturgy * Thorn Whip Level 1: * Bane * Bless * Cure Wounds * Guiding Bolt * Healing Word * Inflict Wounds Level 2: * Lesser Restoration * Spiritual Weapon Level 3: * Beacon of Hope * Mass Healing Word * Revivify * Speak with Dead * Spirit Guardians